


Lady in Red

by oceanblue971



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Cannibalism, POV Second Person, and some blood, does this count as an x reader fic?, no editing we post drafts like procrastinating idiots submitting to the ficjam in the last 5 minutes, oh god am i so gay i accidently wrote a banica x reader while trying to write horror, ya know just basic banica things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanblue971/pseuds/oceanblue971
Summary: You have found your self in Evil's Theater and sentenced to death. But maybe that mysterious women in the red dress will help?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "helping hand"

None of this felt real. More like a fuzzy dream.

As soon as you crossed the threshold into this hellish theater, tall figures grabbed you and brought you into a dimly lit courtroom.  
Sat at the judge's seat was a... girl? Or was it a doll? The two images twisted in your vision, making you dizzy when you looked at it.

The judge spoke in a mechanical, almost sing song-y voice, like a music box. "You have been found guilty and sentenced to execution." How could something so inhuman sound so playful?

Far off to the side you saw a woman in red smiling at you. Was this someone to show you some kindness? 

"Please, help me out of here!" Your voice was weak and trembling. It only managed to make the woman's smile grow wider.

She brought up a gloved hand and began to wave. Beckoning you closer. W-was she really going to help?  
You shuffled forward with little resistance from the ghouls around you. This should have brought you pause, but you were just so glad to get away. The woman moved further. Yes of course she was going to show you the way out! 

Further down dark tunnels, what little light strained by the dark stained glass. Finally, you saw moonlight once again. And there was the woman waiting for you! She had sat down at a dining table and pat the seat next to her expectantly. 

Hmm? It had been a while since you've last eaten. The forest had not been kind to you on journey. 

"T-thank you so much!" You bowed to your savior before sitting, paying no mind to the strange display of food. Or rather the lack thereof. "I appreciate the service, but shouldn't we get going? I'm not sure how much longer I can take of this theater..."

"Hmm? But did I not help you out of 'there'"? You are no longer in the court are you not?" Oh. Had she misunderstood your plea? Was she, too, powerless to get you out? "Though, I supposed if you'd like to go somewhere, that can be arranged." That smile returned to her face. You could almost see something... hungry in her eyes, but you brushed it off.

"Y-yes that would be great!"

"Then I just need you to do something for me." She had moved closer now. Her face almost touching yours. 

"And what is that?" You felt your cheeks heating up at the woman's closeness. 

"Just stay still." Her lips were now painfully close to your face, and her voice was almost a low whisper for your ears only. Before you could reply, she shot one last wicked smile, exposing sharp fangs. 

Then there was pain and blood, so much blood. The crimson stained her canines as she torn deep gashes into your flesh. 

You think you heard her say something, just before you lose consciousness. 

“Hope you like my stomach better than the theater ♡ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you discord user doldrum for giving me this idea that my brain decided to then attach to this prompt.
> 
> Also just shout out to dol, gift, and I for sharing the same braincell and upon seeing the prompt went "well what if some fucked up stuff happened in the theater?" Even if dol didn't get the time to actually write 😔


End file.
